


Rocky Horror?

by Aille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aille/pseuds/Aille
Summary: Oliver tries to convince Percy to go out on a date night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them... I am making no money from this, I'm just enjoying sharing some of my own crazy ideas.

"Percy! Come on, we're going to be late..."

"Oliver, if you think I'm getting into that outfit, you are out of your mind!" He called out from the bedroom. Even after four years of living together, there were just some things Percy just couldn't understand about the Quidditch star. When Oliver had first come to him a week ago saying that he found the perfect thing for them to do on their night out, he'd agreed immediately. What would go wrong when going to see... what was it called again? Oh yes, The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

He should have thought to ask what it entailed, but Oliver looked so excited. Saying that his team had dragged him to it and he had loved it and he was sure that Percy would to, he had just agreed to it. It wasn't very often that Oliver wanted to include him in something that his team did.

He should have been suspicious when Oliver said something about the cast of the show not minding that people joined in while they were singing... or maybe when it was said that props would be provided. What self-respecting musical would have props? However, this was the Wizarding world and stranger things were heard of... His father had a thing for plugs for crying out loud.

"Percy," the other man entered their bedroom, "you'll look sexy in that. Your hair is perfect, and charming it black isn't a problem; it would only be for the night. Just think of it Perc, no one would know it was you in the costume and the makeup would hide your face."

Percy however wasn't listening at this point. Oliver's normally brown hair was charmed to be platinum blonde and all he was wearing was a pair of tight dragon hide golden PVC shorts and matching boots that went up to his knees. All the years the other man had been playing Quidditch had definitely paid off. Normally the only time Percy got to see Oliver this naked was either in bed or the shower. It was something to do with the fact that there were so many fan girls out there that kept trying to get into his cloths that he hardly ever liked to take them off. And right now, it was all Percy could do to keep his hands to himself.

"Perc... Perc... PERCY..." Oliver was waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

Swallowing, and trying to will down his bodies reaction to his nearly naked lover, "Y... yes?" Oliver was smirking.

"Maybe we can just forgo the outing?" There was a feral look in Oliver's eyes, showing he liked the way Percy was looking at him. "You wouldn't look good in the beads anyway..."

"BEADS?"

TBC...?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net and on my personal website. Slowly but surely moving stuff over here.


End file.
